


Rivalry Play: P1

by LalafinNonomiya



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalafinNonomiya/pseuds/LalafinNonomiya
Summary: YukiRan yay :3
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Rivalry Play: P1

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue-version fic.

Maya: Minato-san!   
Yukina: May I help you, Yamato-san?  
Maya: Well, I need you in our play.  
Yukina: Excuse me? I'm not interested anyway.  
Maya: Look, Minato-san. I know that you will say that but the school decided to put you in our play because you um...didn't have effort in curricular activities. If you are not interested, you have to attend classes for your grades during the holidays.  
Yukina: Hmmm...looks like I have no choice then. Alright, I will participate in the play.  
Maya: Phew, thank God. I'm busy right now. Can you hand this? *hands a document to Yukina*  
Yukina: What's this?  
Maya: Oh, this is for your partner in the play. I gotta go. See ya, Minato-san! *walks away*

Yukina opened the document and sees the name in the document. You gotta be kidding me. (It's Ran in it) Yukina thought hard, she really doesn't want to work with Ran but it seems that her rival is also inactive in curricular activities. However, for her band's sake, Yukina has to do the play with Ran. Yukina began her move to the roof building where Afterglow always hang out. Once she reached the roof building, Afterglow seems to have fun chatting with each other but when seeing Yukina's presence at the scenery, they seem to be a bit surprised. They knew that Yukina won't go to the roof building. 

Ran: Minato-san, what brings you here?  
Yukina: Mitake-san, I believe that this belongs to you. *hands the document to Ran and Ran began to read*  
Ran: (surprised) Hah?! A play?! Are you really serious, Minato-san!  
Yukina: Look. I don't want this either but I'm doing this for my band.  
Ran: (sigh) Fine. I will do it.  
Himari: Oh my god. Ran is gonna be in a play.   
Moca: Ran-chan, good luck.  
Tomoe: Um, Minato-senpai. What is the title of the play?  
Yukina: (confused) Oh, I didn't know. Maybe I didn't read the document well.

Everyone noticed that Ran is blushing red.

Tsugumi: What's the matter, Ran-chan?  
Ran: T-t-tt..the *hands to Yukina*  
Yukina: *reads the document* N-no way!!!  
Yukina/Ran: Why Romeo and Juliet?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (shouting)

TO.BE.CONTINUED  
(I know it is short)

**Author's Note:**

> More fics to come, we also have a Discord server just for fics. Join us for getting better experiences in writing.  
> Here's the link, https://discord.gg/S52kPxv


End file.
